Her Tower True
by ChibiChouChou
Summary: I love Gil/Lil.. and the way I see it, they can be cousins; so.. this is when Gilbert finds Lily.


So, I have a facebook for role playing (and those of you who run across this, you'll know who I am if you've read it on there already).

I don't know the true history to Prussia/Liechtenstein, however. The way I see it, Gilbert is always alone. Sad. I know. :( Poor Gilby. /3

ANYWAYS, before little Lily ever lived with Vash (And I think Roderich), she was with Gilbert. I see them as great friends. The bond they have is not understood, and they feel for each other, they know the pain and loneliness the other has. I do, indeed, ship PruLiec... even if they're cousins. o3o (Yes, Germany, Austria, Sweden, Prussia, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Holy Rome, and Germania are related. Germania is the Grandpa. :x )

* * *

Her name was Lily.

His, Gilbert.

A young lady locked out of sight, hidden by the walls of her tower.

A Teutonic Knight.

She is beautiful, kind, shy. She's also a wild flower blooming in the shadow of those before her.

He is brave, bold, and lonely... like she.

Our tale unfolds many years ago, the young knight wandered aimlessly, destroying things in his path. He found joy in doing so, though, he was lonely. He hid his sadness in his misdeeds, he pretended that nothing bothered him, though... when it came down to it, he hurt so deeply, his tears had stopped flowing. His heart ached, he wished someone would give him the time of day, someone to be his hero, someone... who understood his pain.

As he wandered through the woods cutting trees, chopping things down, being his normal loud self, he stopped. What was this he heard? It sounded like a faint hum, bittersweet to his ears, normally he'd ignore everything, but this? He could not ignore. It was so faint, so soft...

He followed, he got a bit mad, kicking things when he lost the voice. Finally, he came to a tower. He stared at it, a tower? In the middle of the woods? What the...? He didn't understand, and it bothered him, it looked too strong for him to even /try/ to destroy. He allowed his eyes to scan the tower, there wasn't an entrance, how weird, his eyes climbed, no entrance.. yet.. a window? He squinted, sitting in the window was a girl, she looked sad, she hadn't noticed him, so, he sat at the bottom of the tower, listening to her sing. Her voice rang out into the woods, carried on the wind, it was a soft soprano voice. She had hidden emotions in her singing, it seemed, he just sat and listened. He felt calm, it was odd for him, he was always hyper. He was always running around, destroying things, not giving a damn about who ended up hurt, but this girl, this girl with such an Angelic voice, with a sadness hinting to her, this girl who seemed to know no freedom... she calmed him...

She had long stopped singing, but he still stayed, he wanted to see if she'd return to her window, she did not, he was actually quite sad she had stopped singing, sad she had vanished from view.. he returned to his camp, his mind raced, he wondered about this girl, why it was she was put in a tower with no exit... did she have anyone there with her to comfort her when she cried? He tossed and turned, sleep evaded the young Teutonic Knight, it made him eerily on edge, he didn't know what to do. This girl seemed to be so much like him, but he only guessed from the way she sang, he knew nothing about her...

He returned to her tower, she was in her window, she never seemed to look down towards the ground, when she sang, she looked to the sky, when she was silent, she did the same... he wondered why. He noticed now she had golden hair, at least, the way the sun would hit it, it shone with golden hues, illuminating what looked to be like a small halo circling her brow.

His heart stopped, she looked to the ground, she saw him.

He didn't know what to do, he just... froze.

She didn't look down on him like he was scum, not the way others looked at him, in fact.. she smiled at him. A soft, kind smile... he was confused.

She looked so sad, even when she smiled.

He wanted to call out to her, but she moved from the window, he stayed there for a moment, turning to leave, when he heard her voice, "Dear knight! Don't go.." her voice sounded so kind, he turned to look up to her, she smiled again, he liked her smile, she set a plane made of paper on her window sill, sending it off with a gentle breeze from her lips, he watched it soar towards him, he picked it up as it landed softly on the ground.

He looked back up to her, she stayed at the window, looking down at him, he wanted to ask why she looked so sad when she looked to the earth from her tower so high, but in stead, he opened the paper.

He wasn't able to read well, but she used words that were easy for him to understand;

_Dear Knight,_

_You were at my window the other day..._

_Thank you..._

_Though we may not keep company on the ground, I thank you._

_I've not had company in years.._

_Always,_

_Lily._

Her name was Lily.

His was Gilbert.

A lady locked away in a tower, hidden from the world, her secrets hidden in her song, her eyes never leaving the sky. She wanted to be free. She refused to look to the earth, it only saddened her of what she shall not ever have. The sky, her only friend, even when it rained, snowed... even the storms she feared so much... she wanted to touch the sky. It was the closest thing to her so far. She wished to look down on the world to see it for all it's glory. She was so lonely...

She always sang to the sky, she sang of nature, and the ever stretching lands she feared she never touch, never see... never witness...

She had been locked away in this tower since she was a babe.

She never knew why, she learned to speak from the one who claimed to be her mother...

Though, this woman soon left when the young girl hit the age of seven... she was so alone...

She spoke with travelers, they always wanted to know why she never tried to escape her lonely tower...

She'd only smile her sweet smile, and tell them softly, "I await the day someone who truly knows my pain to set me free. That, my dear friend, will be the day I will walk amongst you. A lost Angel among weary travelers..."

They always seemed to understand, but they truly did not.

She knew no one had felt the pain of being so alone.

The only friend you had being the sky. The only thing to keep you sane was singing.

She had been called insane for telling people she only knew the sky as a friend, the stars as her family, the sun, her father... The moon, mother... she spoke to the sky as if it were a person...

Their words hurt, but not for long. She always turned her eyes back to the sky.

The only thing that was between her and freedom?

The tower that held her...

She had been alone for many days and nights, she'd sing her songs...

When, one day, she noticed a knight with white hair, his eyes shone red like the blood she'd spill when she'd prick her fingers sewing and mending...

He, like her, seemed distant from the world.

She payed him no mind, however, she feared he'd only be like the others, turning a blind eye to someone who knew so well the pains of being alone... yet, he lingered all the day, she watched him leave, he seemed as if he wanted to stay, she smiled softly to herself...

Someone...

Someone might understand her pain...

He returned the next day, and she nearly cried, no one ever returned the next day.

Days passed, weeks... they spoke, and he'd always return...

He spoke of the things he had done, and he told her of how he believed he'd never be forgiven.

She smiled softly to him, "I forgive you."

As she spoke this, his face twisted into both sorrow and happiness. She wished to hold him, he began to cry.

It looked as if it pained him...

"Dear knight... why does it look as if you're in pain as you shed your tears? It's nothing to be ashamed of..."

He laughed, "Silly girl, it hurts... because, I've not shed a tear in so long. You have no idea how long I've waited for someone to tell me I've been forgiven, for someone to understand that it was all I've needed... aside from a companion..."

She smiled her soft and gentle smile, she understood so well what he meant...

"Dear knight...

Dear Gilbert...

You've proven me wrong, and you've returned, it's all I've really needed. I thank you. For it all... I, too, know the pain of being alone..."

His eyes looked to her, sorrow in them...

She knew sorrow had always soaked into her gaze...

He would still return...

He'd ask of the tower, and she explained that there was no door for her to leave the room, no stairs... no door to the world she wished to explore, nothing.

He seemed to have lost hope in showing her the world he knew, but...

He still returned...

Months flew by, and because he returned, he never told her, it looked as if a small door began to form in the tower's wall. He wondered why now, of all times, it began to show itself. He returned the day it finally came to be. Lily was not at her post, she had fallen ill, but he'd returned, he promised her he'd be there for her. He kept to his word.

He opened the door, and as he did, it seemed as if the tower shrunk away, opening to the room the young lady slept in.

The room was decorated with things she had made, a faint candle lit the room, he moved to her bed side, moving hair from her face.

She opened her green eyes, shocked, she sat up, "How..?"

He smiled, "I'm awesome."

The only thing he said.

She did not question him, she only hugged him.

She wanted to hold him so badly, he was her dear friend, the only other friend she truly had.

She loved him for keeping to his word, he was dear to her.

He blushed as she held onto him, hesitantly, he hugged her back, she was a true friend, someone he'd never take for granted. She spoke to him like he mattered, she forgave him for his sins... she... cared...

As these two left the tower, it crumbled away. Loneliness no more in the hearts of these two friends.

They held love for one another, they cared for the other.

The love, the friendship, it all was what mattered to them now.

Nothing else seemed to matter anymore.

I end this story here.

My belief for these two friends is that...

No matter the outcome, they'll always understand one another.

They know loneliness, and through it all...

They stuck by each other.

Love is the greatest weapon they hold.

Even when they are alone, together, they're in that, too.

Forever, bonded by the respect they hold for the other...

Never to be left alone in the world again.


End file.
